The Center for Inherited Disease Research (CIDR) is an R&D contract supported by a consortium of NIH Institutes to provide a high throughput genotyping facility with attendant capacity to design research studies, perform genetic analysis, and develop technology related to analyzing common diseases. his task order is to provide genotyping services on experimental DNA samples for the Melanoma GWAS using GWAS HumanOmniExpress+exome service study.